Night at the Museum
by Iamthesnowflake
Summary: AU: Shaun is a history museum tour guide and Desmond is on his senior trip. This trip turns out a lot better than expected. Sorry summary sucks, second chapter will be uploaded if you guys want it. Will eventually be slash, Shaun/Des of course. R&R will be much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Night at the Museum

Desmond jerks awake as the bus makes a fast stop and his head collides with the seat in front of him. They must be here. He rubs his forehead with an annoyed expression and he stands up from his seat. As he exits the bus, He looks up at the large, marble building in front of him; 'MUSEUM OF EUROPEAN HISTORY' it reads at the top. This is his senior trip. Not what he was expecting but it sure beats sitting at home. He isn't too big on history but it isn't his least favorite subject.

He is forced out of his thoughts when he hears the teachers and chaperones begin to separate the students into small manageable groups, about ten students and two chaperones per group. Desmond lets out an irritated sigh. He realizes that one of the two chaperones in his group is his 10th grade algebra 2 teacher, Ms. Parker. She always yelled at him for the most miniscule disturbances like sharpening his pencil or breathing. He was written up once for sneezing too loud. 'This is going to be fun..', he think sarcastically.

When everyone is finally in their groups and ushered into the museum, they are assigned tour guides. His groups' guide is a taller red-headed British man with glasses, a faux-hawk, and a small scowl on his face. 'He must love his job.' Desmond thinks with a smirk.

"Alright everyone, My name is Shaun Hastings, but you can call me Mr. Hastings. I will be your tour guide today and I would like to begin this as soon as possible to get it over with so if I may, I will explain a few rules. First and foremost, do not touch the displays. That should go without being said but by the looks of your lot I feel the need to explain that to you. Second, do not interrupt me while I am in the middle of explaining-"

"What was that? I couldn't hear ya!", one kid from our group shouts. A few other students giggle. Desmond smirks when he sees Shaun's scowl deepen as he glares at the group.

"As I was saying," he says through clenched teeth, "don't interrupt while I am explaining an exhibit or speaking for that matter unless it is a dire emergency. You can save all of your stupid questions until after the tour. Thirdly, please stay with the group and do not get separated. The last thing I need is to lose a kid. It's bad enough that I have to babysit in the first place.." he mumbles to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;" The rest of the tour goes on with a few interruptions from the group. Someone thought it was a great idea to eat some crisps very loudly every time the tour guide opened his mouth. Mr. Hastings looks as if he's getting more irritated by the minute. By the end of the tour, he is fuming with anger. Desmond just looks in amusement and a little worry, he doesn't know why. He just brushes it off as pity. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" During the tour, Desmond started to make small observations of shaun. His attire, while rather boring, suits him well. A long sleeve button up dress shirt with a grey sweater vest overtop just screams 'professional' along with his black slacks. Even though he seems like a bit of a Dick, Mr. Hastings is pretty easy on the eyes, Desmond thinks. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" "Alright children, we are going to take a half hour break for lunch. The cafeteria is right around this corner. I expect everyone to be lined up outside of the cafeteria and ready to continue with the tour at exactly 12:30. If you are not present, I will not wait for you, as I am not your baby sitter." Mr. Hasting says. "I suggest you all stay together during lunch so no one is left behind." /p  
p style="text-align: center;" Everyone makes their way to the cafeteria, following Mr. Hastings. Desmond ends up behind the tour guide and takes the chances to admire him from behind. 'He really does fit into those slacks really well...' Desmond thinks, licking his lips. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" As soon as the group gets their food, they all pick a table to sit at. Desmond is about to make his way to his classmates when he notices Shaun sitting at a table by himself. He contemplates just leaving the man by himself since he doesn't look too inviting, but he decides against it. Maybe He can get to know Mr. Hastings. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" Desmond plops down in front of Shaun with his food. The tour guide freezes and slowly looks up at the senior./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Your classmates are across the cafeteria." Shaun growls/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yeah but you looked lonely, thought I might sit here and keep you company." Desmond says with a smile. The older man looks annoyed but says nothing more. Desmond starts eating. "So, do you like your job as a tour guide?" The student asks with a mouth full./p  
p style="text-align: center;" Shaun chokes on his drink and starts coughing "Oh god no, I'm not a baby sitter." The older man clears his throat. "We are a little short handed since a few of my employees called out sick today. I'm this museum's Historian... not a bloody nanny.." He mumbles. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" Desmond giggles, "we aren't that bad, are we?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" "Oh please, I couldn't get two words out of my mouth without one of you children interrupting me. Heathens..." Shaun exclaims./p  
p style="text-align: center;" "Hey, ouch! I'm not that bad, I hardly said a word!" Desmond said in mock hurt./p  
p style="text-align: center;" "Yeah because you were too busy checking out my arse!" The older man accused./p  
p style="text-align: center;" Now it was Desmond's turn to choke on his drink. "Wait, woah woah woah, what? When? How did you-? No I did n-"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" "Oh don't even try." The historian smirks. "I could practically feel your eyes burning holes onto my bum!" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" The student's face was burning red. How did he notice? 'Well, he doesn't seem too put off about it... That's a good sign, right?' Desmond thinks to himself. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" "Don't get your hopes up. I don't have time for children like you." Shaun says as he gets up to throw away his lunch. "I'm going to the bathroom. It's almost time to go on with the tour so I expect you and your fellow students to be lined up and ready to continue by the time I get out. I suggest you round up your peers now" he says as he saunters away arrogantly./p  
p style="text-align: center;" 'Children? I'm not a child! I'm, 19 years old, I'm an adult, dammit!' Desmond thinks angrily. He gets up from his seat, throws his trash away and heads towards his groups table to let them know they're moving on. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" Desmond pouts for the rest of the tour. 'Stupid Shaun and his stupid face and stupid glasses. Who does he think he is? Acts like he's irresistible. Arrogant prick.' His thoughts are interrupted by the tour guide making an announcement./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Alright children that's the end of the museum tour, I hope you managed to learn a thing or two, I highly doubt that though. Tonight, we will be showing a documentary about the French Revolution in our museum's IMAX theater. I expect you all to be here at 8:30PM sharp. Meet me outside the theater doors so I can get you all seated."/p 


End file.
